A conventional web browser displays web pages on a website one page at a time. A user can sequentially access the web pages by clicking a forward or backward button on the browser. If numerous web pages are sequentially accessed and viewed, the user may be required to click the backward button on the browser multiple times to reach a page which was previously accessed. Moreover, in some instances a user may desire to access and view web pages from multiple websites simultaneously.
In computer graphics, objects are represented three-dimensionally on a two-dimensional computer screen, enabling a viewer to comprehend more than one view of the object. Three-dimensional objects are generated using a collection of points in three-dimensional space and may be connected with triangles, lines or other entities. Methods are known for generating three-dimensional object data models which utilize point clouds and geometric shapes.
A three-dimensional network mapping system and method for three-dimensional mapping of web pages from the Internet or other network may be desirable for some applications.